lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Imperial Wyrm/What If: Raditz never came to Earth
I thought more on this What If scenario and decided to flesh it out a bit more. If Raditz never came to Earth, Gohan's true power would not be realized and he would never become a fighter. Goku and Piccolo would continue living the way they did, training but not confronting each other. Goku wouldn't die or train with King Kai, never knowing the Kaio Ken or Spirit Bomb. He and Piccolo likely both wouldn't get much stronger. Goku surpassed Kami and would also surpass Piccolo as he was stronger than him in Raditz Saga. He would not have much of an incentive to train. Goku would also never go Super Saiyan. Whether or not the Z-Fighters would train under Kami isn't certain either. However, Tien would eventually surpass Kami in his training. Goku would also have no knowledge of his Saiyan heritage, but would be told he was an alien eventually. Raditz never going to Earth means Vegeta and Nappa wouldn't either, so the three of them would likely go to Namek together. Trunks would never be born. Also, the Z-Fighters would never know of Namek. On Namek, Raditz would be killed by the Namekian Warriors who were far stronger than him, on average possessing power levels of 3,000 and more. Knowing Frieza's nature, he would rely on his henchmen to defeat the Namekians. Vegeta and Nappa would likely try to take on Nail. Nappa would be killed, but Vegeta could have a chance of surviving especially due to his Great Ape transformation still being able to be used. However, he would not use it unless he absolutely had to. He could get away with a zenkai to fight Nail another time. After this, he would kill Cui, Dodoria, and Zarbon just as he'd originally planned. Then he would begin stealing the dragon balls. Frieza would eventually discover the dragon balls had been stolen from his henchmen, and would immediately suspect Vegeta. He would call in the Ginyu Force. Nail and Vegeta would make an unlikely alliance to fight the Ginyu Force, saying they'd settle their differences later. Vegeta would kill Guldo and would be able to kill Recoome with Nail's help. However, there would be no senzu's, so Dende would be healing Nail in the battle and possibly even Vegeta. In the end, Ginyu would probably kill Nail and Vegeta, as well as Dende. When Guru dies, Frieza would be enraged at not being able to wish for immortality. Frieza and Ginyu would leave Namek, which would be blown up by Frieza out of anger. They'd then continue their galactic conquest but it is unlikely they'd reach Earth. Goku would die of the Heart Virus. Though he had never died before, he still wouldn't be able to be resurrected due to his death being a natural cause. Without him, Piccolo and Tien would be Earth's strongest fighters. Dr. Gero would never get data of Goku fighting Vegeta since Vegeta never went to Earth. Without this necessary data, Androids 17 and 18 would be weaker and so would Cell. Cell would not have the DNA of Frieza or King Cold. Whenever the Androids attack, they would be faced by Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and Krillin, who are the Z-Fighters. Piccolo, though not a Z-Fighter, would join in the fight. It is uncertain as to whether or not Yajirobe would join in. Due to the androids being too powerful for everyone, Tien and Piccolo would use the Tri Beam and Special Beam Cannon, their trump cards. It would depend upon the power gap between Tien and Piccolo, and these androids who are even weaker than the ones in the timeline of Future Trunks, for the Tri Beam to have any effect. The Z-Fighters would likely be killed by the androids and when they are, the androids would terrorize the Earth. Eventually, Cell would appear and get stronger by absorbing Human survivors. Once strong enough, he would absorb both androids to become Perfect Cell. Dabura and Babidi would eventually arrive on Earth. However, Kibito and Supreme Kai would interfere with their plans to get Cell's energy and revive Buu. Supreme Kai, who had power superior to Piccolo and magic that could affect Fat Buu, would be able to kill Cell. Without Cell, Dabura and Babidi could not resurrect Buu. Dabura would kill Kibito, then would probably kill the Supreme Kai just as he had in the timeline of Future Trunks. Keep in mind that the exact details of how Supreme Kai died at Dabura's hands in Future Trunks' timeline are not known so it wasn't necessarily due to Dabura being stronger. Beerus would die as a result of the Supreme Kai's death. Following this, Whis would interfere since he didn't in the timeline of Future Trunks as Trunks killed Dabura and Babidi anyway. Whis would kill Dabura and Babidi due to their bringing of universal imbalance, and then he would look for a new God of Destruction. Old Kai would be freed from the Z-Sword to once again be Universe 7's Supreme Kai. So yeah, Raditz coming to Earth and the Saiyans coming to Earth...was a very good thing. Trunks changing time was also a good thing. Had none of this happened, Universe 7 would be completely shitty...